Makucha/Relationships
Friends, Allies & Acquaintances His Leap Makucha's Leap will obey his commands as seen when they attack the Guard and at first, seem hard to defeat, but eventually, are defeated, all leaving the fight to their leader showing that they are cowards for running away from the battle the more difficult it got. Chuluun Makucha and Chuluun have been friends ever since of following the Lion Guard to the Tree of Life. However, when they are close to the Tree of Life, Chuluun claims that she does not take orders from anyone, not even Makucha. They often argue with each other because none of their plots worked. Ora Makucha and Ora have been friends ever since of following the Lion Guard to the Tree of Life. However, when they are close to the Tree of Life, Ora claims that he does not take orders from anyone, not even Makucha. He even says that his bite could take both Makucha and Chuluun out for a week, so that he could eat all the rare animals himself. They often argue with each other because none of their plans ever work. Jiona And Fahari Makucha, Jiona, and Fahari are very good friends. They work together to get rid of the Lion Guard. At first, they didn't want to follow the Guard to the Tree of Life, but then Mama Binturong gathered them. Mama Binturong Mama Binturong and Makucha are good friends. She helped them get revenge on the Lion Guard but they failed. Kion used the roar on them and blast them away from the Tree of Life for good. Smun Smun and Makucha are on good terms. They work together to destroy the Lion Guard and the Night Pride. Komodo Dragon Komodo Dragon and Makucha are on good terms. They work together to destroy the Lion Guard and the Night Pride. Enemies Ajabu Ajabu is Makucha's main prey. Makucha was the main reason Ajabu came to the Pride Lands in the first place, hoping he would be safe. However, Makucha shows his relentless nature by pursuing him from far away, strictly due to how tasty and rare okapis are. He shows no mercy to the okapi, only giving up when the Lion Guard gives him too much of a hard time. Fuli Makucha and Fuli are both enemies and hate each other a lot. This can be mostly seen in The Wisdom of Kongwe when he keeps trying to eat Kongwe and Fuli has to stop him. He also likes to mock the cheetah when she can’t defeat him, but luckily for Fuli, she always manages to stop the leopard and send him leaping home. It is shown that he seems more interested in fighting her than with the rest of the Lion Guard and even addresses her by name. Beshte Makucha and Beshte are both enemies, especially when it came to hunting Beshte's new friend Ajabu. Makucha might be a bit scared of the hippo since he refuses to leave Ajabu alone until Beshte roared at him. Makucha refuses to let Beshte pass into his territory unless he is defeated and does not listen to his commands otherwise. Beshte also literally squashed Makucha during their last encounter. Kion Makucha and Kion are both leaders and enemies who hate each other greatly. The two are complete opposites and, when they both meet, they quickly engage in battle with Makucha refusing to let Kion and the Guard pass at all unless he is defeated. Makucha refuses to listen to his orders in any situation and rejects any possible peace treaties during difficult times. Bunga Makucha and Bunga are both enemies who hate each other greatly. When they both meet, they quickly engage in battle with Makucha refusing to let Bunga and the Guard pass at all unless he is defeated and refuses to listen to his orders otherwise. Bunga once held on to his tail, commanding him to never come back to the Pride Lands, which he has not done yet. Makucha also believes Bunga to taste disgusting, and won't even bite him. Ono Makucha and Ono are both enemies who hate each other greatly. When they both meet, they quickly engage in battle with Makucha refusing to let Ono and the Guard pass at all unless he is defeated and refuses to listen to his orders otherwise. He has almost hurt and disrespected Ono as seen when he nearly bites him and states that when he fights the Guard, he is up against four and a half, instead of five. Thurston After spotting his target, Makucha is about to start chasing Ajabu again until he trips over Thurston, who begs for him not to eat him. However, Makucha completely ignores what could be considered a free meal, firmly believing that okapis are much tastier than zebras. Although Makucha appears to be mildly annoyed by his presence, Thurston is only a mild enemy to the leopard. Dhahabu Dhahabu realizes that the evil leopard is a threat after failing to try and reason with him on sharing water and he tries to hurt her. She is later used by Makucha as blackmail to try and make the Lion Guard leave, only to be kicked away by the golden zebra and then run off defeated. Despite perhaps being another “''free meal''” for the leopard, he fails to attack her and later only uses her to try and get what he wants although she does not seem to be a huge enemy of Makucha. Makini Makini meets Makucha after he spots a tasty meal and mistakes his sarcasm for politeness until he roars at her, and then leaves after being commanded to do so by Fuli but later reappears and this time he and Fuli are engaged in a fight so she tries to use some moves Rafiki taught her to defend Konwge, only to be hit away by Makucha who reveals he does not like mandrill (the taste) only to upset Makini thinking he meant her. Despite being what Makucha could find as a "free meal" he does not eat her and she doesn’t look like a serious threat to him. Kongwe Kongwe nearly becomes a meal for the leopard after he spots her and admits that she is a tasty delicacy but is forced to leave by Fuli but later returns, claiming to have waited for too long and is ready to feast. Luckily for the tortoise, her wise words are able to help Fuli defeat him and once she does, he claims to have lost his taste for the tortoise. Anga Makucha hates Anga since she's now a member of the Lion Guard. Rani Makucha hates Rani for standing in the way of his goal to feast on all the rare and exotic animals at the Tree of Life. The Rest of the Night Pride Makucha hates all the members on the Night Pride since they wouldn't let him get to the Tree of Life. Varya Makucha hates Varya he tried to eat her at the Tree of Life. He even tried to eat her cubs. Category:Relationships